Talk To Me
by albryant4
Summary: Alec takes up Max on her offer to talk about what's on his mind and what's been bothering him lately. M/A undertones :)


_a oneshot of the time Alec finally takes up Max on her offer to talk :)!_

Many days after the Jam Pony siege, Max finds herself in her apartment alone, drinking a cold beer. Easy days like this didn't come often for her; she learned quick it was best to take advantage of the little time she had to relax.

Briefly, she wonders if she should leave TC for the day and visit OC. It'd been a while since she'd seen her boo and it would be nice to get to be a girl again. Deciding she will go visit OC, she finishes off her beer and puts on her leather jacket. As she is doing so, her SIC entered inside of her living room. "Going somewhere?" He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe." She searches around for her sunglasses, looking in a few different drawers. "Why? Something happened?"

"No no, everything's smooth sailing." Alec stands there for a moment and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Max."

She stops her search and turns around to face him. The look on his face makes her start to worry about him. "Are you okay?"

He clears his throat nervously. "I...I need someone to talk to." Clearly, this was not something he did everyday but Max told him if he ever wanted to talk, she was there. The only question in his mind was if the offer still stood or not.

"Okay." Max takes her jacket back off and walks back to her couch. She pats the spot next to her and he sits down, feeling uneasy already. "I'm listening."

Alec stays silent for at least two minutes before Max attempts to get him to talk. "I can't get you to shut up usually and now you're quiet. This must be a new record for you, a whole two minutes."

He gives her a side smile that doesn't reach his eyes all the way before dropping it. His fingers nervously tangle together. "I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?"

"I...I've been having this dream about Rachel." He avoids her eyes. "She's crying out to me in the dream and every time I reach out to grab her, her fingers slip through mine. And then she disappears... but when I wake up, all I hear is her voice in my head." A lone tear escapes one of his eyes and he doesn't even bother with wiping it away because he knows Max won't make fun of him. "I think about her all the time and it doesn't help. What happened to her will always be my greatest regret. You should've let me die."

She felt the need to let him know she was there and she took one of his hands in hers. "Maybe this is your subconscious trying to tell you to let her go. You saw her, even though she was in a coma, and you apologized. She's let go of everything already, it might be your turn." Max reaches over with her other hand and wipes the tear from his face. "I don't care what you say, Alec; I'm not gonna let you die. Not if I have something to say about it."

"God, I hate Manticore." He whispers.

"You and me both."

Max looks up at Alec before getting up and heading to her refrigerator. The one luxury Sketchy managed to get her was ice cream. She grabs it from the freezer and gets two plastic spoons for them, walking back over to the couch. Alec takes a spoon from her outstretched hand as his CO sits down next to him and rips open the tub of cookies n' cream ice cream. Wordlessly, the two of them dig into the ice cream.

When the ice crean tub is halfway filled and both transgenics are sleepy, Max and Alec share her couch. She settles in front of him comfortably to embrace the warmth emitting from his arm wrapped around her, almost protectively. Alec presses close to the girl in front of him as his eyes slowly close. Before he drifts off to sleep, he muttered her name to which he got a small hum in reply. "Thanks for everything." His words are muffled against her shoulder but she hears him clearly enough. He kisses her shoulder gently.

"Anytime," she murmurs back before sleep takes over her for the first time this week.

The confusion on both of their faces when they wake up almost at night with a blanket covering them was almost comical. Neither one remembered getting a blanket or whether or not anyone came inside. An earthquake could've hit and they wouldn't know; the catnap was _that_ amazing.

Without much complaint from either party, the two curled up together again and went right back to sleep.

Neither one of then would remember Mole walking inside of her apartment because he was looking for Alec and upon seeing them, he took his cigar from his lizard lips with a shocked look on his face. "Well I'll be damned." After gazing at them for another moment, he grabbed a blanket from Max's room and placed it on them as gently as possible to not wake them. With a miniscule smile on his face, a surprisingly happy lizard man exited without a peep.

___

_Fin._


End file.
